


You are my tree, my destiny.

by Lenna



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Koala Hugs, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna/pseuds/Lenna
Summary: Sometimes, Maggie needs to hug her soon-to-be-wife like her life depends on it. Some other times, she just likes to embarrass Alex in front of the others.





	You are my tree, my destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: Super fluffy fic of Maggie koala hugging Alex for the first time and how it becomes a thing for them and gets sorta ridiculous ...Alex pretending to hate it when they both really love it?

“Maggie?”

“Hmm?”

“Everything okay, baby?”

“Rough day.”

“I can understand that, but...” She makes a pause to look at her tiny fiancée, who upon arriving home has proceeded to jump into Alex’s arms, and is now successfully impersonating a koala, “Is this really necessary?”

“Mhm.”

“Maggie... I was making dinner.”

“Order a pizza.”

Alex grunts at Maggie’s stubbornness. It’s not that she doesn’t find adorable the way her fiancée is holding onto her, but she’s hungry, and tired, and the last thing she needs right now is Maggie’s childish attitude.

And where did this come from, anyway? She’s never been like this before.

When they started to date, Alex thought that Maggie wasn’t a very tactile person. She was so used to Kara and her clingy tendencies, that sharing a couch with someone who doesn’t immediately invades your personal space to share your blanket, was kind of weird at first. But Alex adapted to it, and tried to avoid reading too much into the fact that her girlfriend always seemed to be a bit guarded with her.

After the Emily debacle, things started to change. It’s like Alex just opened a gate and everything that Maggie had been repressing got loose at once. From then on, greetings weren’t just a quick kiss, but a long, warm embrace. Movie nights were now spent under a single blanket, between soft caresses and occasional sweet kisses. It was as if Maggie needed to be touching her every single moment they spent together, and Alex loved it.

But this... this child-like, completely out of character thing going out right now? This is new, and Alex would be lying if she didn’t say that it’s also a bit disturbing.

After a couple of minutes, Maggie finally unhooks her legs from Alex’s waist, although she keeps her arms around her neck.

“Food is burning,” She whispers in Alex’s ear, proceeding then to give her fiancée a light kiss in her cheek, before letting go completely and walking towards the phone, “Hawaiian okay?”

+++

It becomes a thing, mostly because Maggie is a little shit who enjoys how much this koala style hugging seems to annoy Alex (although she’s pretty sure that, deep down, Alex loves it).

After a while, she started doing it also outside the privacy of their home, and it became even more amusing, because now she could easily make Alex turn into a tomato at work every time she wanted.

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn says clearing his voice, “May I remind you that these are Government facilities?

“You can tell that to my stubborn fiancée, Sir.”

J’onn sighs.

“Maggie, could you please stop embarrassing my second in command?”

“Will you give her the rest of the day free?” She asks turning her head to look at the Director.

“I keep telling her that I need to finish a couple of reports, but she won’t let me go, J’onn.” Alex tries to appeal to the Martian’s sense of duty to help her, but when she sees and amused smirk on J’onn’s face, Alex knows she’s doomed.

“The reports can wait, Alex,” He says, “You’ve been working way past hours for the last two weeks. Take the rest of the day off.”

“I can’t believe you're siding with her.”

“Go home, Agent Danvers. You’ll need to be on top of your game before Eliza comes next week to start with the wedding arrangements.”

“Ugh.”

“Thanks, J’onn,” Maggie says, climbing down from Alex’s body and smiling at him.

“Just take care of her.”

“Will do.”

Alex really hates when people band together against her.

+++

 “I hate you.”

“You just married me, babe.”

“Yes, well, I will divorce you if you don’t stop this right now.”

“Come on,” Maggie giggles, “I know you love it.”

“I don’t... mind it when you do it at home,” Alex says, and then looks at all the people around them, “But it’s or wedding day, and our friends are recording this. They’ll have blackmail material on me. I can’t allow that, Maggie.”

 Maggie starts laughing and holds her even tighter.

“I can see the headlines,” She says, “Badass secret agent secretly enjoys koala hugs.”

Alex looks at her right, where her sister is giggling, pointing the camera of her phone in their direction, while James, Winn and Lucy are trying to hold their laughter.

“I really, _really_ hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Trumblr @jumpingoftheedge


End file.
